


Wherever You Are

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Gellert is a creepy creep, I should probably tag that, I'll make sure Mary Lou Barebone gets hers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Newt will probably show up, Suicide Attempt, Tina Goldstein being her badass self, he just cant stay away, its the one from the movie so you know, some dialogue taken right from the movie, the rating will probably go up in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Fill for this prompt from the kink meme - http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=665291#cmt665291"Welp, I haven't seen one yet, so I guess it's up to me to put forth... *drumroll* the obligatory Titanic AU!Credence is the rich young man engaged (against his wishes) to Gellert, Percival is the rakish Irishman who won his ticket in a last-minute game of poker, and they both fall in love and get married after that nasty iceberg scare, and live happily forever and ever, amen."This...this works way to well with these characters?





	1. Chapter 1

Credence steps out of the carriage, using the driver's hand for support as his eyes dart around the chaotic scene around him. He wants very badly to fold in on himself, to hide away somewhere dark and quiet. But his mother is coming out behind him with a hard glare he can feel down to his bones. Gellert comes out behind them, immediately chatting his mother up about the prestige of the boat and what their quarters should be like. Credence doesn't look at them, eyes fixed on the large ship destined to take him away from the only life he's known. While that has been the only thing he's ever dreamed up, this is certainly not the circumstance he imagined. It seems his new life will be at least as controlling as the one he is currently living. The crowd around him seems ecstatic to board the ship, the whole dock is teaming with joy and energy. Credence stands still among the crowd, eyes wide and worried.

Gellert curls a hand around his elbow, pulling him forward sharply. “Come along, darling. Isn't this exciting?” 

“It seems small,” Credence quips, daring a moment of boldness.”I thought it would be more impressive.” He'll pay for the comment later but the incredulous look on Gellert's face is almost worth it. 

“Your son is never satisfied,” He comments to Mary Lou, who hums her agreement while shooting a glare at her eldest child. Gellert pulls on his arm again, shooting Credence an angry look as the march toward the boat. 

Credence has dreamed his whole life of getting on a boat and just leaving everything behind. But with Gellert's hand still firmly gripping his arm, all Credence can feel is dread. 

 

 

Tina shoots Percival a worried glance from across the table, cards held close to her chest. Graves gives nothing away in his expression, not paying Tina any more attention than the rest of the group gathered around the table. The pot is large – everything of value between both their names and two tickets to the Titanic. And Graves is playing fast and loose, seemingly with no care about the outcome. Tina has no choice but to trust him, having been in similar situations with the man before. Her choice in closest friend has often been criticized but he always pays off in the end. 

As it turns out, both her faith in and her reservations about her best friend pay off. They win the tickets but have to make a daring escape for their lives, for the third time this year. Though, one of those was definitely Tina's doing. 

“Seriously?” Tina shouts as they bolt away from the dive bar, trying desperately to make it to the docks on time. “Again?”

“You knew the risks!” He calls back, daring a brief glance over his shoulder. “Hurry!” he adds, seeing the brothers from the bar ganging up on them. 

“Why do I -”

“Moral questions come later!” he shouts, grabbing her hand and pushing her before him as they get to the boat ramp. They make it just in time, jumping onto the ramp just before the boat is about to depart. 

Graves is laughing triumphantly as they lean against the rail of the boat, watching the angry brothers shouting from the docks. Tina can't help but join in. 

“Come on,” He says after a moment, pushing away from the rail, “Let's go find our room.”

 

“Okay,” Tina admits, once they have settled into the shared cabin. There are six of them squeezed into the narrow room but there is a friendly, companionable mood in the air. “Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.” 

 

 

Gellert puts his hand on Credence's knee under the table, squeezing possessively. Credence's stomach turns as he pushes his food around his plate with a fork. He wants to rip Gellert's hand off his leg or maybe stab him with his salad fork. He keeps his eyes trained on his plate and his posture straight as he tries not to scream. 

The dinning room is full of first class guests, all clamoring away over their wine and caviar. Their table is full of the elite of the ship but he can barely remember anyone's name. Credence is not following the conversation at all, not that it matters. His job here is to sit next to Gellert, looking pretty and demure. 

He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek as Gellert's hand slowly moves from his knee to his inner thigh. 

Abruptly, Credence scoots his chair back and rises to his feet. Gellert whips his head around, shooting his fiance a warning glare. As he opens his mouth to make some remark, Credence interrupts him. 

“I'm so sorry, darling,” He says in a rush, tone soft and submissive. “Please, excuse me. I'm feeling a bit faint and need some air.” He keeps his eyes down, avoiding the meeting anyone's eye. 

“Very well,” Gellert dismisses, turning his attention back to the other men gathered at the table. Credence manages not to run from the table, but only just. 

Once on the deck, Credence does start to run. He can't help it. He needs to get away, as far as he can while trapped on this damn boat. 

 

 

Graves is laying out on one of the many benches covering the deck, smoking a cigarette as he watches the stars. He can feel the constant rock of the boat while he listens to loud, joyous conversations in the background.

The peace is broken by the sudden sound of crying as someone runs past. Graves lifts himself up, watching the well dressed young man running as though someone is chasing him. Instinct takes over and he pushes himself to his feet, following after the mysterious boy.

 

Credence hits the rail with a sob, gripping the cold metal tightly as he stares down at the waves breaking against the ship. He thinks of Gellert and the wedding night that awaits him back in America. Gellert is clearly looking forward to the event. His lingering touches have been increasing in frequency the closer the wedding gets. 

“Little bird,” He said several nights before they departed on the Titanic, 'I bet you'll cry so beautifully the first time I take you.” He cooed it as though it was something Credence should be excited about. The thought has Credence climbing over the rail. He holds tightly onto the bar behind him, staring down into the dark water. He'll die either way, he thinks. At least this will be faster. 

“Don't do it.”

The voice startles him so badly he nearly lets go. He looks over his shoulder to see a stranger in shabby clothes. “Stay back,” He warns, voice not holding as much authority as he would like. “Don't come any closer.”

The man continues to walk toward him slowly, holding his hand out. “Come on,” he urges gently, “Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over.”

“No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll, I'll let go.” Credence's voice wavers as he looks from the stranger back to the sea.

The man holds up his cigarette, taking one last drag before edging closer to the railing and tossing it over the edge. He puts his hands in his pockets, posture casual and friendly as he glances over the edge of the boat. “No you won't,” he says finally.

“What do you mean?” Credence demands. “Don't presume to – You don't know me.”

“You would have done it already,” he reasons.

“You're distracting me,” Credence accuses. “Go away!”

“I can't do that,” he tells him reasonably. “I'm involved now.” He starts pulling off his jacket, letting it fall behind him. “See, if you go in, I'll have to go in after you.”

Credence gawks at the man. “Don't be ridiculous. You'll die.”

The man just shrugs as he starts to pull off his boots. “I can swim.”

Credence glances back at the water. “The fall will kill you.”

“It'll hurt,” he agrees, coming up to lean against the railing beside Credence, “I'm not denying that. Truthfully, I'm more worried about how cold that water is.”

Credence looks back down at the swirling water. “How cold?” 

Graves whistles as he leans against the railing casually. “Freezing. Probably below. Water like that, when it hits you,” he shakes his head. “That's what I'd be worried about.”

Credence trembles, grip feeling loser by the second. He takes a deep, steadying breath before turning his worried eyes back to the stranger. The man reaches his hand out toward Credence. “Come on, take me hand. You don't want to do this.”

With a sigh and quick decision, Credence reaches out one hand to grab the stranger's. He turns back around slowly, holding onto the man tightly for support. He grin when Credence is fully facing him. “Percival Graves,” he introduces. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Credence huffs out a thin laugh. “Credence Barebone.”

Graves chuckles at that. “That's a name I think I'll remember.”

Credence flushes, ducking his head. 

“Come on, let's get you off this thing.”

As Credence is stepping up to the second rail, his foot slips and he falls, armpits catching on the top rail. Graves grabs him tightly, hauling him up as Credence lets out a shocked scream. As he pulls him back over, Graves losses his footing and they both go tumbling onto the deck. Credence lands hard, his right shoulder taking most of the fall. Graves lifts himself up, leaning over the boy.

“Are you alright?” he asks, brushing Credence's hair back gently.

“I think so.”

“Hey! Hey!” Graves pulls back, heading shooting up to see two guards running toward them. Oh, great. This definitely isn't going to look good. He tries to pull away from Credence but it is too late. “Get away from him!” One of the guards demands even though Graves is already doing that. 

“It's not like that,” he defends, holding his hands up. “I wasn't-”

“Shut up.”

“It's okay,” Credence says meekly as the other guard helps him to his feet. “He was-”

“Credence? There you are!”

Credence goes still and silent and the new voice, warily glancing toward Gellert rushing toward the scene. Of course he found them. Credence looks woefully toward the ocean, almost regretting his choice. Though he is still mostly thankful for the stranger pulling him back.

“What is going on here?” Gellert demands as he approaches, taking in Credence's rumpled state and the man being held back by one of the guards. He rushes to Credence, cupping his cheek. “Darling, are you alright? Have you been hurt?” 

“No, no. I'm fine-”

“We found the young man, looking startled, on the ground with this man hovering him,” He guard restraining Grave's explains. 

“That's not-” Credence tries to explain but Gellert is whirling toward Graves, looking furious. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, laying your filthy hands on my fiance?” He demands, grabbing Grave's by the collard. The guard allows this, letting go of him and stepping back. 

“Hey! I didn't do-”

“He saved me!” Credence insists loudly, stepping in from of Gellert with a surprisingly defiant look on his face. “I was trying to tell them but no one would listen to me.”

“Saved you?” Gellert asks curiously, loosening his grip but not letting go completely.

“I... Well, see, I was leaning over the railing and I slipped. If Mr. Graves hadn't been walking by, I could have gone in,” Credence explains, hoping that sounds like a reasonable explanation. 

Gellert finally released Graves, turning back toward Credence with a long suffering sigh. “Leaning over the railing?”

Credence chews his lip, eyes downcast. “Yes, it was silly, really. I'm so sorry for making your worry,” he says demurely, looking up through his lashes. 

Gellert sighs again before pulling Credence into a hug. It takes the younger man a moment to reciprocate, his down to hide his slight grimace. Graves watches this exchange with a deep frown. “Well then,” Gellert announces after releasing Credences. “It seems as though I owe you an apology and a thank you, Mr. Graves, was it?” 

“A bit more than that, I should think.” Credence pips up. “For saving my life,” he adds quickly. “Don't you think, darling?” 

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Gellert chuckles. “Anything to please you,” he says with a slight note of condescension. He turns his attention back to Grave's, looking him up and down. “Mr. Graves, come to dinner with us tomorrow night. You can regale us all with your tale of heroism.”

Graves regards him with a half smile, hands in his pockets and his posture generally disrpectful. “Alright,” he says after a long moment, eyes flicking briefly toward Credence. “I'm in.”

 

As Gellert whisks him off, arm draped possessively over his shoulders, Credence dares a glance over back at the man who helped him. Graves flashes him a small smile and a wink. Credence flushes and looks down, feeling his eyes on them as they walk away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a whole lot of dialog... *flails*

Credence finds Graves the next day at the part of the deck inhabited by the lower class passengers. He is lounging on a bench, looking more relaxed than Credence has ever felt before. He is scribbling away in a leather bound book, fully absorbed in whatever he is doing. 

Credence feels horribly out of place as he makes his way toward Graves. He can feel others watching him, wondering what this polished little rich boy is doing on the wrong side of the ship.

Percival notices him right quickly, pulling himself up and tucking his notebook away. He smiles at Credence as he approaches, expression warm and open. "Why hello again, Credence," he greets, making it seem as though they are old friends. 

Blushing at Grave's greeting, Credence casts his eyes down. “Could we speak for a moment?” He asks quietly, forcing himself to look the man in the eyes. 

“Of course,” Percival agrees quickly, pushing himself off the bench. He offers one arm to Credence with a charming smile, “Let's go for a stroll,” he suggests. 

Credence flushes as he loops his arm through Percival's. “Lead the way.”

They walk right past Tina, who is leaning against the railing with a freshly rolled cigarette. She nearly drops it as she stares at her friend in shock. Who is this rich boy and what is Graves up to? Percival just winks at her as they walk past, which doesn't answer any questions. 

 

 

As they walk along the deck of the ship, lazily looping through the benches and passengers, Credence is tense and tight lipped. He had many words piled up in his mind, all trying to get out, but instead he stays silent. Graves, in an attempt to make the young man feel at ease, fills the silences with his own chatter. Credence does seem to relax as Grave's talks, filling him in on all the details of his life. 

“And after ma passed, there didn't seem to be much reason to stick around. The homestead wasn't worth too much but I took all I could and split. It wasn't long after that when I met Tina. She had her sister with her at the time, Queenie.” Credence seems to be hanging on every word so he keeps going. “She met a baker a while back and they went off to America. It was hard on the twins, but we promised to follow as soon as we could. Between you and me, I've been trying like hell to get these tickets for months now.” 

“Is Tina your, um,” Credence begins. Its the first thing he's said in sometime.

Graves laughs at that, shaking his head. “Tina is my best, and often only, friend. The closet I have to family these days. Besides, I don't usually go for women.”

“Oh,” Credence colors, sure he's never blushed more than during this conversation. 

“You either, if I'm not mistaken,” Graves comments mildly. “That was your fiance last night, right?”

Credence nods, expression unreadable. “Yes.”

“Listen, kid,” Graves starts, “We've been walking all across this boat, you've heard a lot of my personal history which I can't imagine it's what you've come to talk to me about.”

“No, it's not,” Credence admits quietly. “I just wanted to thank you for last night. Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion.” He says in a rush. He can't imagine if Gellert or his mother found out what happened. 

“Don't mention it, kid. I only did what I had to.”

Credence lets out a little sigh, fidgeting with his hands. “You're probably thinking ‘poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery.’”

“No, no,” Percival assures,”I'm thinking, what happened to this boy to make him think he has no other way out?”

Credence lets out a defeated huff, looking graves fully in the eyes, his own a bit watery. “I-” he starts, voice breaking. “Everything. My whole life. Everything had been decided and planned and no one ever asked me what I wanted. I'm hurdling toward something I'm powerless to stop it...” he trails off, showing his ring as way of explanation. 

Graves whistles, grabbing his hand to inspect the ring better. “Wow. You would have sunk right to the bottom wearing that thing.”

Credence flushes, pulling his hand back. “Yes, well…”

“So… If you don't love him, why are you marrying him?” Graves asks, casual as can be. 

“Excuse me?” Credence looks scandalized by the question, eyes going wide. He wasn't expecting it, people very rarely ask him directly about his feelings. 

“If you don't love him, why are you marrying him?” Percival repeats, as though it is the easiest, most obvious question in the world. 

“I… you can't-” Credence stammers. “We do not know each other. You can not just ask me things like that. That is highly personal and a completely inappropriate question, ” he deflects. “And anyway, I never said I didn't love him.” 

Graves lets out a small chuckle at that. “You just told me you nearly jumped of the back of a ship to get out of your marriage. It's not a big leap to assume you don't love him.” 

Credence stares at him, eyes wide and apprehensive. “That's not what I said.” 

“It kind of was, actually,” Graves says, keeping his tone light and teasing. “It's a simple question.”

“No,” Credence corrects. “It's not.”

“Well, if you say so, kid.” he doesn't sound at all convinced.

Credence groans, suddenly very annoyed with the path of this conversation. “I do and stop calling me kid. You are very rude, do you know that?” 

“I've heard it before,” he says with a grin. “Though, I'm not sure it applies here.”

“Well, I think it does.  You are rude and uncouth and -” Credence lets out a little frustrated noise. “I sought you out to thank you, and I've done that.”

“And you insulted me,” Graves adds with a grin.

“Well, you deserved it,” Credence snaps. “So good day, Mr. Graves,” He emphasizes the use of his last name. Credence turns on his heel before stopping and wiping back around. “Wait a second, I don't have to leave. This is my side of the ship. You should leave.” He says defiantly. 

Graves laughs loudly at that. “Oh, is that right? Now who's being rude?” He seems amused by Credence's outburst, which only serves to annoy him further. 

Credence lets out an angry scoff. Graves just smiles, folding his arms, that leather book still clutched in one hands. Credence's eyes fly down to it. He is feeling defiant and strangely bold. “What is that, anyway?” he says, snatching the book from Percival's hand. He looks up at him before opening it however, suddenly regretting his actions. Graves just gives him a cocky, challenging smile and Credence can't help but open the journal after that. 

His eyes drop down to the sketches contained in the pages and his stance immediately changes, hostility falling away to curiosity as he looks at the images before him. “Oh,” He mumbles quietly, seeking out the nearest bench and plopping down on it. He looks back up at Grave's, dark hair framing his face perfectly as he offers a shy smile. “These are quiet good,” he says before dropping his eyes back to the pages. Graves chuckles appreciatively as he settles on the bench beside Credence. 

“The folks in Paris didn't seem to think so,” he comments as he watches Credence flip through the pages. 

Credence looks up at him, a mixture of surprise and admiration on his face, “Paris?” He asks softly, flipping to the next page. Graves chuckles, almost seeming self conscious. “You certainly seem to get around, for a poor – ah,” Credence breaks off, blushing deeply, “I mean -”

Graves laughs, waving it off, “A poor guy,” he finishes for Credence with a wink. “Don't worry about it. I've never been very good at staying in one place for too long,” he says with a shrug. “So I just go where the world leads me. Some times are harder than others. Not knowing where you are going to sleep at night or when your next meal will be. But usually, things seem to work out however they are supposed to.”

Credence studies his face carefully before turning his attention back toward the sketch book. He flips through the pages, stilling as he comes to a collection of sketches of various naked young men. He stills, eyes flicking back toward Graves as he face colors. “And these were drawn from life?” he asks quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else can see what he is looking at. 

Graves chuckles warmly. “That's the good thing about Paris. Plenty of boys willing to take their clothes off.”

That startles an embarrassed laugh out of Credence, who covers his mouth as he giggles. When his laughter dies down, he lets out a small sigh before flipping to another page. “It doesn't matter that I don't love him,” he says a few minutes later, keeping his eyes trained down on the drawings. He can feel Graves' eyes on him.

“Of course it does,” Graves says when Credence doesn't continue. 

“I don't think so, actually,” he mumbles. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to look back up at Graves with a hallow smile. “I wish I could be more like you. Jetting off whenever I want, not a care in the world,” he says wistfully. 

Graves regards him seriously for a minute before gently pulling the book from his hands and rising to his feet. He holds his hand out for Credence, pulling him up. “Come on, kid,” he says, looping their arms back together. Credence blinks in confusion but follows along wordlessly, a strange thrill running through him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been learning a lot about myself as I write this. I remembered that Titanic was the first time I ever wrote fanfic for. I had a little blue journal that I rewrote the whole movie in. Complete with the sex scene and illustrations. I showed it to my teacher and she made me go to the office to talk to someone. They called my mom and she was like, "lol, I know. It's pretty good, right?" 
> 
> Also, I always thought "Meet Cute over a suicide attempt" was a weird way to go but it also kind of really fits with these two so...


End file.
